


Lights Out

by CapitaineMars



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: "How the fuck are you so perfect", Admiration, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Roy at cole some time in his life, gay detectives, this is ugly im sorry i failed this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitaineMars/pseuds/CapitaineMars
Summary: This story is based on a scene in the case of "The Naked City" when Cole was unconscious after receiving a hard blow to the head by Willy
Relationships: Roy Earle/Cole Phelps
Kudos: 9





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first fic ever and i am hecka proud of it  
> I'm sorry this is veryyy short because i ran out of ideas and got lazy in the end :(  
> And oh yeah, if there is any grammar error, i'm very sorry because English is not my first language  
> Anyways, i hope you all enjoy my short fic!  
> Earle-Phelps forever! <3

When Cole caught the suspect on the corner of his eye, suddenly something hard hit his head, making him fall on the ground and lose consciousness

Cole's body then woke up and began the journey back to Arnett's apartment, entered the window, he greeted his partner, Roy and fell to the wooden floor of the room and returned to the unconscious state.

"Jesus, Cole!" Roy ran over to the unconscious Cole and lifted himself off the floor in bridal style

Roy let out a chuckle and smiled, "Okay, Princess Phelps, rest for a moment while we wait for Henry to wake up too" He dropped Cole on a sofa and let go of his fedora

Only then did Roy clearly observe the face of his partner. Cole has a smooth face despite having passed the war in Okinawa which is a place where missiles and bullets fly everywhere and can hit you anytime, but his face remains smooth as if he had never been touched by anything. His expression was relaxed, gentle even, without a face that is always serious when solving a problem in the cases they have passed together. His breathing was slow and his charming lips tightly closed

Roy watched where Cole was hit hard that made him unconscious, and stroked it slowly so as not to wake the younger man. "He really hit you that hard huh..." He mused

He then turned around, walked around the apartment and searched for a rag and wet it to compress the wound on Cole's forehead, he also used that time to prepare a glass of water to drink for when his friend had regained consciousness. Roy returned to the living room and compressed his partner's wound, and returned to observing his smooth face

A few moments later, Cole regained consciousness and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Good evening, sunshine, how are you?" Roy joked albeit worrying about his friend's situation.  
Cole held his head and rubbed his nose, "it's okay but it feels like I got hit by a cement wall" 

Roy just smiled and shook his head, "More or less like that, here, I have a cup of water for you on the table over there and we can talk about what happened, after that we'll wait until Arnett over there wakes up and we can interrogate him"


End file.
